a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally weight supporting devices, and more particularly to such devices which are convertible into a variety of different positions.
b. Description of the Prior Art
Convertible weight supporting devices capable of supporting a person are well-known. These devices include sofa beds and lounge chairs. Usually, however, the mechanisms which these devices rely upon for convertibility weaken the structure, so that the device is not capable of rugged use, for example, in a service station or garage which repairs automobiles, motorcycles and/or trucks.
Service stations and garages require flatbeds, chairs with back support, tables, stools and storage means for tools. Generally, flatbeds, tables, chairs and stools have been provided separately. Tools and discarded parts have been placed on the floor, where they could be lost, damaged, or present a hazard to persons in the work area.
Also, a variety of power tools may be used in a garage, and the resulting number of extension cords on the floor creates a hazard and reduces mobility.